leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:D-range/what not flaming can do for you and your team
hi guys, i want to tell you guys why you should not flame. earlier today, i played a match, syndra v ahri. and this begins in champ select. the sup and i decided i we picked for eachother and then traded, as i was third pick and he was last. so i get leona for them. then the opposing team locked in ahri. i asked for heimer as out of experience, he can be quite effective against ahri. then, after a short discussion with my team, on what champs are good too, i asked for fizz, tough he didn't have him. so he locked in syndra. i told them i can't play with her, and i would try my best then. the game started pretty good for our team. our jungler j4 got a kill on their voli supp. first blood. then our adc got a kill and j4 got a kill at bot. so they won. then things took a wrong turn. i started feeding a bit to ahri. first 1 kill. then a second. in a matter of seconds, i was 0-3 and decided to swap lanes with my top, mal, who had a bit of trouble with xin. i got a quick kill on him as he was still low from when he killed malph. so i was 1-3. after that. i died again to ahri. she was 3-0 (her jungler lee got a kill on me too) and i was scrambling money together to buy some items. after a chalice, a zhonia for the safety. during this whole time, our j4 kept saying that it was alright. if i wouldn't feed to hard, the rest of my team could carry. here is when the no flame policy starts working. as xin and lee are pushing top into our inhib, i managed to get a double kill there. setting my score to 3-4. later, when teamfights started breaking out, i got my farm together as i farmed alot of big lanes with tons of minions, and got my items, i started making a comeback. without knowing, my score got better and better. as the game progressed, ahri couldn't find any kills, and they came rolling in with me. she started her dying spree, and i started my killing spree. as the game ended, i was at a score of 10-6, from 1-4. ahri ended the game from 3-0 to 6-4. this was not possible if j4 flamed at me instead of cheering me up. my point with this blog is, don't flame at your teammate(s) when they are feeding, instead say that it is alright, that they just have to try to passively farm from a safe distance. be nice to eachother. everyone has a bad day, don't expect everyone to play perfectly, because then the game wouldn't be fun anymore. thanks for reading everyone, hope this teaches some of you a thing about not flaming ^^ Category:Blog posts